To overcome with magic
by sirius-at-your-expense
Summary: Pride does not allow the love that we relish to blossom. Prejudice is the child of ignorance. Can Ms Lillian Evans and the future Duke of Godric Mr James Potter over come these to find happiness together? Please read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a tribute to 2 books that are my absolute favourites. One Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and the other Harry Potter books. Have been meaning to write a fusion of these for a while now. So finally got down to it. As usual I own nothing. Hope you like it. :D**

"Cssshhhh."

The tinkle of the falling glass on the marble floor was quick to awaken the 5 year old girl fast asleep. Beads of sweat rolled down her porcelain face. With shaking hands she pushed the ginger red hair sticking to her face. Again the same dream. With the green light. She never remembered anything but the green light. She did not understand why but it always scared her.

"Lily?"

She looked up as her father softly called out her name. One look at her and he knew what had happened. The unknown dream had been disquieting his daughter's peace of mind for a long time. He gently sat next to her and wiped the tears she had not even realised were now freely flowing from her eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her fragile frame until he fell into an easy sleep again. If only his eldest daughter Molly had been present. She would have taken good care of his Lillian. Lillian's dreams were always triggered after an experience that would unsettle her.

He let out a sigh as he gently set her on the bed and left the room. All the while wondering if they would ever know what the dreams indicated.

_-6 years later-_

"4...3...2...," counted down the soon to be 11 years old young lady.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" cried the 15 year old Molly as she entered their room with a tiny cake. As usual she had been the one to remember Lillian's birthday. Their father was currently calling on an ailing uncle and the rest of the family was too absorbed as to remember the red's birthday.

"Oh Molly! Thank you but you know it is not the cake I long for. Please let me know the good news already. For i know I am like you. I have longed for this moment since your eleventh birthday!" called an overexcited Lily.

Her red haired elder sister chortled. Not being one to prolong someone's wait she handed Lillian an odd looking envelop with a red seal of wax. Molly's hazel eyes were twinkling as she observed Lillian touching the envelop fervently.

"Oh I knew it!" Lily hugged her sister tight.

Well who would not be happy?

"What is all this racket?" snapped the new girl. Then her eyes grew wide. "Mum come here!"

"What is wrong now Petunia?" admonish Mrs Evans.

"Look mum Lillian is one of those freaks! Just like Molly. I can't stand this. This is so embarrassing!" screeched the blond.

"Oh!" cried a shocked Mrs Evan. She let out a wail and left the room in a hurry. "Not another daughter. Not another one. Who will marry _them_ now?" Her cries could be heard down the corridor.

"Stay away from me!" shrieked Petunia and left the room as if afraid some plague would taint her as well.

All was silent for a minute. Both girls were shocked by the Evans family drama even though it was rather expected.

"It's ok Lily. I'm extremely happy for you. Father would approve of it. You will soon learn to not mind mama and the rest of our sisters. After all they are just jealous you have a special gift which they probably will not. Not many young witches are there who are as talented as you are," Molly soothed her younger sister.

Witches were not discriminated against all over England. In fact the most powerful men and women were of the magical heritage. Problem was that the Evans were not rich and powerful. In fact quite the opposite. One would consider them below poverty line. No powerful man would marry below his standing in society. And sadly the common folk were wary of such poor witches. Hence Mrs Evans fear.

**Please read and review so that I may improve! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Young witches not fortunate enough to be born in the powerful families of England often found that they had to learn magic on their own. So was the case with the young Evans girls. Molly had bought whatever second hand books she could and these had been passed down to Lillian. Lily slowly learned to use and control her magic as best as she could with the poor wand she had been given via the ministry. The girls had to train themselves not only in magic but also in sewing and piano like the other young women.

To Mrs Evans relief none of the other three girls ended up being witches. Petunia was repulsed by the mere site of her older sisters and openly defied any association with them. Her main aim was to find a good match and leave her maternal home.

The fourth sister, Narcissa, had just turned fifteen. She was somewhat a social butterfly; a fickle minded girl who was in love with a new man every week. Well it was no surprise really. He had inherited Mrs Evans' golden locks and blue eyes. Many young ladies and even the older ones were envious of her porcelain skin and tall slender frame. Sadly with all this she had also inherited her mother's superficial brain.

The last of the five sisters, Amelia, was a mousy little girl. She had neither the grace and intelligence of her elder sisters nor Narcissa's beauty. Her thick glasses further marred her appearance. She was not even as proficient as Petunia at sewing or the piano. Somewhere maybe she knew how she compared to her sisters because she was always trying to compete with them. In doing this she ended up making a fool of herself at times.

Mrs Evans had been a blonde beauty in her days. Unfortunately her beauty was not sufficient for her husband. He soon realised that she was not a very intelligent woman. Slowly he started moving away from his wife and her daily petty dramas. He fervently threw himself into his work and left his wife her own devices. Not that she noticed.

Mr Evans was perhaps the only one in the Evans clan proud that his eldest daughters were witches. Especially his Lillian. He was extremely proud of her. She was, at 19, a very intelligent woman now. She was mature and quick-witted. He thought her the most beautiful as well. Her auburn hair and piercing green eyes might be unconventional but that just made her more unique and special. His other daughter Molly was considered prettier. Molly had dark red hair and pale skin. She was often called a true gem. Her grace and her talents were well lauded. Sadly due to their poor background her only short coming was that she was a witch. Had she been born at a higher station, even that would have been considered a gift.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx-

"Oh Mr Evans!" came Mrs Evans excited shout. "Oh Melia do go summon your father! I have the most exhilarating news for you girls. All of you. Hurry!"

As her youngest daughter left the room the rest of the girls observed their mother as the latter paced up and down the room. The air was charged with Mrs Evans' excitement.

Shortly Mr Evans arrived. He looked exasperated at being disturbed. However, Mrs Evans seemed oblivious to this. She was in her own happy bubble.

"Oh Mr Evans! I was just watering the plants in the garden when suddenly Mrs Dursley walked by!"

Petunia's ears perked up.

"Was she alone mama? Or was her son with her? He is so handsome is he not?"

"Hush my dear," scolded Mrs Evans at being interrupted. "She was alone. Oh Mr Evans! She relayed such a wonder piece of news to me."

She took a deep breath while the family looked at her expectantly.

"The Beauxbatons Park has been rented! By a very wealthy man; Mr Weasley. He is not only rich and powerful but also very handsome! Oh I cannot contain myself. To think if he could choose one of our girls then I would die a happy woman indeed."

Such a dramatic exclamation by Mrs Evans garnered her an amused look from her husband.

"My dear if you feel he should marry one of them then it should happen. I bid you my farewell girls as I leave your mother in charge here."

"Surely you jest Mr Evans. You cannot just leave. You must call on Mr Weasley and formally introduce us! This is an opportunity that we simply cannot miss. Our daughters are no less that others and I will not have them being left behind."

"Call on him? My dear wife I do not have the time. Perhaps we do not need to call on him. Our daughters' reputations precede them. He will just come and meet them himself," with that he started to leave the room.

"Papa...," came a started chorus from his girls.

"Let him be my girls. Your father does not love you as he claims to. He has shown no concern for me either. Oh what are we to do," she despaired.

At the door Mr Evans stopped. He looked at Lillian.

"My dear Lillian I do hope Mr Weasley is taken with you when he meets you a fortnight's time. I put in a good word to him for you," he told her with an amused expression.

"Oh and my dear do make sure there is sufficient lamb in the house. His servants have informed me of his particular inclination towards them. Now if you'll excuse me," with those words he left the room.

The room erupted with chatter with his leave.

"I knew it!" cried Mrs Evans. "What a thoughtful and loving father you have girls. You should be lucky if you find a man half as good as your father! Molly my dear, whatever your father might say, I believe Mr Weasley will fall for your beauty and charm. As a witch I dare say you will be a match for him. Cissy you are no less even when you are so young. I must at once start getting things prepared. A fortnight is too short to prepare the perfect meal!" declaring this, she left the room.

The rest of the girls left the room as well save Molly and Lilly.

"I'm truly sorry Lilly. Mama seems to particularly dislike that you are a witch and is harsher on you. She was not right to ignore you. I dare say Mr Weasley would not just appreciate your looks but also your sharp brain," consoled Molly.

Lilly laughed it off.

"Molly you are just too sweet. Do not fear for me my sister for I have a very thick skin. I do not mind mama at all! In fact I agree with her. With your inner beauty and gentle nature Mr Weasley will surely fall in love with you in a moment," as Molly blushed she continued, " Besides, if his only other alternative is Cissy I dare say the poor man would not be able to handle himself and just do away with her!"

Both sisters made a horrified face and fell into fits of laughter.

**Well guys this is the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. Next one Lilly and James meet! Please read and review! :D Oh and as usual I do not own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama ask Melia to give me the pearls! They look better on me anyways," Cissy complained.

"But...,"

"Amelia dear please learn to share with your sisters. I did not raise you up to be selfish!"

"I would have refused to go had it not been an invitation by the Dursleys!" moaned Petunia for the hundredth time and was ignored again.

The entire Evans household was alive with a flurry of activity. Well it was not really surprising. Each young lady was trying to look her best and there were six of them! Well Mrs Evans considered herself young at heart. Hence how could she let go of this frivolous chance to get ready? All this was after all being done for the chief guest of the Dursley's for the evening; Mr Weasley.

The only peaceful haven was the library where Lillian was immersed in her book. When the door to the library was swiftly opened, she looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I knew I could count on you being here my dear." It was her father. "Should you not be getting ready at this moment like your sisters? It seems we have very little time left to be on our way to the Dursley's. Well judging by the increasing volume," her father observed.

"I will be on my way father. However I wished to let the others get ready. I need but a moment to be ready as I hardly have anyone to make an impression upon," Lillian smilingly remarked.

"Do not sell yourself short my dear. You are as remarkable as your sister. If I may say so you may even surpass them."

"Oh no papa! You have mistaken me. I do not sell myself short. I see the truth. It does not affect me."

"Yes you are a very level headed young lady. You know that if you wanted you can best anyone."

"Thank you papa for believing. All your daughters are superior in their own ways. Amelia tries hard at everything. That is her gift to not give up. Cissy is beautiful. Petunia may be stubborn but she is clear as to what she wants. Molly with her beauty and gentle nature is a pure gem. I do not compare myself to them and have no wish to compete."

"Then why do you feel you have no one to impress?" He enquired curiously.

"For one we do not know about Mr Weasley other than idle gossip. Do I spend hours readying myself for a man I do not know. Besides our society looks at the beauty. This Molly and Cissy have in plenty. I truly wish Mr Weasley is taken with Molly this evening. I can vouch he would find no better woman in whole of England!" said Lillian spiritedly.

"My dear girl you raise such valid arguments. Perhaps I could never win you in arguments and as always I am happy to be the loser. I just pray there are a few young men of calibre out there who would not only see your outer beauty but your qualities as well."

"We can always pray father. There is no taxation on it. But know that it is a wishful thinking. I bid your leave father. If I do not get ready in a jiffy now mama will have my head served on a platter to Mr Weasley. And we do not know for sure he has no inclinations towards cannibalism!" Laughing to herself, she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To make an impression, Mrs Evans had insisted they rent a carriage for the evening. Hence the entire family piled into the carriage although with a little difficulty.

"Don't soil my dress with your slippers Melia!" snapped Petunia.

"Well maybe you should lift you dress a little to protect it! There is already little space here as it is," came the blistering retort.

"Quiet girls! This behaviour will not do. What will Mr Weasley think of you? You must be on your best behaviour tonight. It is the first time we shall meet him and then come the next week we shall have him in our homes," gushed Mrs Evans.

"Well I certainly do not care for that man. He is unnatural being. I shall be the happiest lady tonight if Mrs Dursley's son shall dance with me," declared Petunia.

"Oh my dear Molly! You seem to be missing something," exclaimed Mrs Evans.

She frantically looked around and spotted the necklace around Lillian's neck.

"Lillian dear give that necklace to Molly. It does not suit you well. Besides we all know eyes would rather be on your sister tonight. Hurry up! It seems we are to reach soon."

Mr Evans shook his head quietly as the necklace changed hands. His wife liked her second daughter the least. Not only was she a witch but unlike Molly she had a strong will that was not overpowered by her mother. Lillian openly acknowledged as to being a witch but Molly was more quiet about it. Hence Mrs Evans could handle Molly but Lillian was her worst nightmare. Lillian it seemed had grown accustomed to such behaviour from her mother. He sighed. He just hoped she one day found a man who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

It took a mere few minutes to reach the Dursley's property. Private Drive was well lit and sounds of music and laughter could be heard. The Evans alighted the carriage and made their way to the entrance.

Once inside the joyous atmosphere of the place enveloped them. Everyone was dancing, eating and having fun. All of them spotted their friends and left to meet them.

Lillian and Molly spied their close friend Emmeline Vance and Melinda Bobbin while Petunia left to join Marjorie Dursley.

"Molly you look wonderful as usual! And Lillian you look so fine," came the sincere compliments.

"Thank you Emmeline. You do fine yourself," Molly returned the favour.

"How thrilling is it that one of the most power men in England should be at the same party as us?" Melinda gushed.

"Well not as exciting considering he is to come with a party of at least twelve. Most of them being females," came Marjorie's snide remark.

Petunia chuckled at this.

"I do not know why mama has to invite them. They may be rich but they are just so abnormal! I dare say I would rather live a pauper my life than be associated with those kind of people," giving Lilly and Molly a malicious look Marge stormed away with Petunia at her heels.

"Well there goes my already non existence chance to impress Mr Weasley," jested Lilly turning a blind eye to the scorn she had been dealt with.

"I am sure you are second to none Lilly," consoled Molly.

"But I am sister. To you!"

When Molly seemed uncomfortable with that and ready to correct her younger sister, Lilly interrupted her.

"I am only teasing you! Even if I were to be second to you I would not mind it for you are the loveliest I know!"

Molly blushed as a recipient of such high praise from her sister and her closest friend.

It did not take long for the word to spread. Many ladies were disheartened that a number of fashionable ladies from London were part of Mr Weasley's entourage. This dampened their mood a little as they feared they would not be noticed. Narcissa was especially devastated!

However, all the fear was for naught as the party was disrupted with the arrival of the new and most awaited guests of the evening. Mr and Mrs Dursley rushed to greet their esteemed guests. As gossip has often been an exaggeration of the truth, it was so in this case as well.

Mr Weasley was a young and dashing man with red hair. He was extremely well groomed and seemed like a pleasant man. He was accompanied by his petite and beautiful sister Nymphadora and her husband Mr Remus Lupin. His cousin Ms Bellatrix Lestrange and her fiancé Mr Thomas Riddle were also included. The entourage was completed by Mr Weasley's business associate Mr Sirius Black and the latter's close friend Mr James Potter.

With this news, it seemed that the entire place had come back to life and with twice the life! Not only were there two women who were already spoken for but instead of one there were three eligible bachelors amongst them! Mrs Evans and the other mothers with marriageable daughters were in seventh heaven.

Soon the place was abuzz with talks. Mr Weasley might be a catch but Mr Black was much more pleasing to the eye. He also the Viscount of Grimmauld. But truly the centre of attention was Mr Potter or more rightfully the future Duke of Grodric. He was called as the most handsome man in the room and the richest as well.

However, it did not take long for the tides to turn their direction. Even with all his outwardly qualities, he could not be redeemed for he was the most disagreeable man! He was proud refusing to mingle with the other guest and only dance one dance and that too with Ms Lestrange. Mrs Evans could be heard vehemently commenting to her friends that she would never marry a daughter to such a man!

Mr Weasley on the other end of the spectrum was a true delight. He was openly interested in the people and danced every dance. He especially danced with Ms Molly Evans.

Mr Black also did not lose his admirers. He seemed to be having much fun as he danced with woman after woman. He was dubbed an incorrigible flirt! He did not leave a chance to dance with any lady present, be she old or young.

Mr Weasley smilingly approached his friend.

"Come Potter. You must dance. There is such a delightful array of beautiful women here tonight! I will not have you stand by yourself and be miserable. Besides there are fewer men so many ladies do not have partners."

"You presume my friend that I am miserable. I am perfectly content. I have no wish to mingle with these strangers. Further I do not need to dance with ladies other gentlemen would not have."

"Strangers they are till you interact with them. I feel I may have found good friends here already!" came the positive rebuttal. "Then you should not while away your time here my friend. I insist you go and enjoy yourself."

"And I insist you honour a beautiful woman here by dancing with her," Said a pesistant Mr Weasley.

"Alas I may not have the pleasure of doing so. You are dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. And Black seems to be halfway wooing the rest of the ladies present here tonight."

"That I agree seems to be his plans!" chortled Mr Weasley. "I do agree Ms Molly Evans is a true gem. It helps that she is a witch as well! But let me find you another partner. There is Ms Evans' younger sister Ms Lillian Evans. Is she not charming as well? She is the only other witch here. Let me introduce you to her!"

Mr Potter turned to view Lillian. He caught her eye and then swiftly looked away. "Well she seems fine but she is not beautiful enough to tempt me. You shall not make me get onto the dance floor. I suggest you leave and enjoy my friend."

Lilly was left seething as the men moved away. What they had failed to notice was that Lilly had been close enough to hear their entire exchange!

_ How can that man be so discourteous and insulting! I could never like a man like that!_ With that vow she left to mingle with her friends.

**That is the end of another chapter! :D Please review and I hope you enjoyed! I don't own anything! :D :D :D**


End file.
